


Like Animals

by sammyswagstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Double Anal Penetration, Group Sex, Heat Sex, Jealous Luke, Knotting, Luke in Heat, Luke-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Calum, Omega Luke, Orgy, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Top Ashton, Top Michael, kitten!Luke, puppy!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyswagstar/pseuds/sammyswagstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: luke is a hybrid catboy with kitty ears and a fluffy tail, and his boys have to mate with him and take care of him when he goes into heat (pref. clemmings or ot4!)</p><p>Luke is beyond jealous that Calum has already presented and is constantly showered in affection by his Alphas. Luke's envy bubbles up inside him, a ball of warmth in his stomach that he can't make go away. It isn't until his longing bursts inside him that he realizes the feeling he'd had was the beginning of his heat. And finally, the kitten had everything he wanted. His best friends, his Alphas taking care of him the way he'd always dreamed.<br/>OR<br/>The one with OT4 heat sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to fill a prompt from the 5soskinkmeme livejournal. Weeeee I edited it only once, so I hope it's alright :) Title is from that one Maroon 5 song

Prompt: luke is a hybrid catboy with kitty ears and a fluffy tail, and his boys have to mate with him and take care of him when he goes into heat (pref. clemmings or ot4!)

\---

Sometimes Luke wished he had ears like Calum’s. Calum had floppy brown puppy dog ears and they never got dirty. And Calum’s tail was long and wagged back and forth and everyone ‘aww’ed all the time at him. Luke was /not/ jealous except for the fact that he definitely was. He wanted to be a cute omega like Calum was, but instead he was just weird. Calum always knew how to get what he wanted, his big eyes and perfectly kissable pout made him impossible to deny. When Luke wanted something he’d whine about it until someone was so annoyed they’d just give it to him to shut him up. And his ears and tail weren’t cute at all. The cat ears on top of his head were pink- _fucking pink!_ \- and got dirty _all_ the time. His tail was so big and fluffy that it was always getting in the way. Luke felt like he was always getting in the way. Most of all, he hated how desperate he was for the attention of the Alphas of the band. Since Michael and Ashton were Alphas, they weren’t hybrids and didn’t possess any animal features. They were lucky. And absolutely _lovely_.

It was another night on the tour bus on their way to another city so they could play another show. And it was another night of Michael, Ashton, and Calum taking over the back lounge. From his bunk, Luke could hear them even if he shoved his pillow over his head. Calum’s cries and Michael’s moaning and Ashton’s fucking dirty talk. Every “suck his cock” and “you like my fingers in your ass” and every “baby”, “good boy”, “princess”, and name Luke’s ever wanted to be called sounded clear as day to him.

He’s the baby of the band. The only one still 18 and the only one who hasn’t presented yet. So technically he could call it unfair all he wanted, but it was perfectly fair. He didn’t get to join in the fun, or have _any_ fun, until he was a proper omega, ready for mating. Michael and Ashton already promised him they would take care of him like they did Calum, so they could all stay together forever. Luke was getting sick and tired of waiting for that day, though.

The next morning was also pretty typical. Luke was up first so he made his way to the front of the bus to grab some cereal and sit at the table until Ashton came in and began preparing a plate of food for Calum. Luke sat in silence, wishing someone would make _him_ food. Michael and Calum entered next, the latter being carried in the arms of the former. Luke was seeing green as Michael set Calum down at the table then slid onto the bench next to him. 

“Morning,” Ashton chirped to everyone except Luke. If he were going to say good morning to Luke, he would have when he first came in. He brought over three plates of sandwiches, carrying them waiter style and setting them down in front of everyone who didn’t have soggy, nasty corn flakes. Ashton sat next to Luke and scooted to the middle of the bench to force Luke into crowding in the corner against the side of the bus. He flicked his tail onto his lap so that the Alpha wouldn’t sit on it.

But he laughed along with the banter of his band. He told dumb jokes and he smiled and he buried down the envy he felt almost every day. His time would come and he knew that the closer he came to maturity the closer he came to having his mates. However, it seemed that as the days of the tour went by and each city became a blurry memory of screams and lights that the longing in Luke only grew. 

Today was especially tough, the desire to be coddled like Calum had grown into a burning need and as he got ready for the show, energy and anger coursed through him that he was beyond ready to channel into his performance. He watched with a frown as Michael helped pull Calum’s skinny jeans up his legs until the waistband sat just below his tail. Luke wasn’t offered any help with getting dressed, which ordinarily wouldn’t bother him so much but tonight the small kiss that Michael left on Calum’s hip made Luke whine out loud. The Alpha’s head snapped to look at him, but he just bowed his head in submission and turned away to adjust his t-shirt. “You alright?” He could tell Michael was close and when he felt hands slide underneath his shirt and up his sides, his entire body tensed up and he tried his hardest to remember that he was pissed off.

“Fine,” he insisted and pushed Michael away who frowned and puffed out his chest. He was shorter than Luke, but could make himself big when he wanted to. Luke fought the urge to cower; He didn’t have to stand here and take this. He wasn’t Michael’s omega yet and he wouldn’t be until his first heat. He did hope that that would be sometime soon, though.

He left the room with his fluffy pink tail between his legs and was early for their call time, but waited with the tech crew instead of back in the greenroom with his band. It wasn’t as if he’d be missed anyway. 

During the show, Luke made sure the world knew he was upset. The ball of longing in his stomach that was causing his frustration grew bigger and hotter as he sang his heart out and played one of the best shows of his life. He was a bit mean to the boys during chatting time, making a snarky comment about Michael’s hair falling out. Luke could tell that he was pissing off both of the Alphas especially when he left his microphone to go play over on Calum’s side. The puppy greeted him warmly as he sang his part, and giggled through the lyrics when Luke pressed up close to him and made a goofy face. 

Luke felt good. He felt confident. For once he felt like he didn’t give a shit whether Michael or Ashton wanted him or not. He felt-

 _Fuck_. 

In the middle of the first song of their encore, something happened. Something bad, but that made everything make sense. Luke presented. And his voice cracked as he sang the high note of the song, but it was because of the surprise. And then he felt stupid for being so shocked. It was no wonder today was the day he got fed up with being ignored all the time and it was perfectly clear that he’d been provoking his Alphas on purpose. A tactic used by omegas to get attention or even punishment from their mates. And- wait a second, _his_ Alphas? 

Yes. His. Michael and Ashton. Luke’s mind was so clouded with thoughts of his Alphas that he forgot to sing the beginning of their last song and when Calum picked it up for him is when Luke felt eyes on him. Eyes that didn’t belong to the thousands of fans, no. He turned his head and saw Michael staring straight at him. And, yep, Michael knew. Michael knew Luke was presenting and just knowing he knew made Luke tingle all over. 

‘Get it together,’ Michael mouthed at him before turning away to finish the song without being distracted. But Luke’s fur was standing on end and he had started to produce slick and singing was _hard_ , dammit. He did his best. He did his best and it was enough. Because what felt like an hour later, Luke was being dragged off the stage by Michael and pressed up against a wall. 

“Shit, Luke, you smell so fucking good,” he breathed out and pressed his nose into Luke’s neck taking a deep sniff and then licking. “You’re all sweaty. Tastes good.” And Luke made the mistake of blinking because after he did Michael was gone, being held by the scruff of the neck by a big crew member. 

“Little Luke finally presented? Do you wanna hang out with some of the crew tonight? We’ll treat you good,” He was laughing as Michael tried to take a swing at him, but the guitarist was a weaker Alpha and was forced to give up. If Luke wasn’t still in the beginning stages of his heat he would gladly let any Alpha have their way with him. But Luke knew what he wanted because he’d been waiting for this ever since he saw Ash and Mikey taking such good care of Calum when he presented. 

He was vaguely aware of a beta techie taking his guitar and sound pack off, but when the beta helped himself to a handful of Luke’s ass before walking away, the omega couldn’t help but whimper. “Ashton,” He gasped out, sliding down the wall and curling up on the floor. When he looked up the big, mean Alpha was approaching him and Luke started crying because he wanted Ashton and he wanted Michael. The sense of distant longing that’d been building up all day had exploded inside him and Luke didn’t know he could need someone so badly. 

His prayers were answered when the strongest Alpha of the band launched himself at the techie. Luke wanted to see the fight especially when he caught a glimpse of blue hair joining in, but Calum was pulling him to his feet and practically carrying him out of the venue and directly onto the bus. 

“Cal, Cal, Calum,” he whined gripping onto the other omega’s shirt. Calum smiled at him apologetically, dumping him unceremoniously onto the bed of the lounge- installed right after Calum had been mated. “Cal, it hurts.” 

“I know,” the puppy cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing sweaty strands of Luke’s hair off his face, quiff long since fallen. “But our Alphas will be back soon. They’ll take care of you.”

Luke bit his lip and shook his head violently. “Can’t wait. Need it now.” He reached out for something to grab onto and accidentally tightened his fist around Calum’s tail. The dog yelped and twisted away, but couldn’t be mad when he saw the state Luke was in. 

Luke’s body felt like it was on fire and at this point he half-expected his jeans to be soaked through with the amount of slick it felt like he was producing. He struggled with his shirt, tugging at it in an attempt to get it off and possibly cool his skin. Taking pity, Calum helped him out of it, yet it wasn’t enough. Luke blindly shoved at his pants next which had grown so uncomfortably tight and constricting that more tears fell as Calum pulled them down with his underwear and the fabric dragged over his sensitive skin. 

“What a good boy you are, Calum!” Ashton cheered and both omegas turned their heads. Calum’s tail wagged back and forth at the arrival of the rest of the band, “He got our kitten naked and ready for us to fuck.” 

Luke looked up and saw that Ashton was talking to Michael and he shivered when he realized, oh yeah, they were talking about _him_. They were going to fuck _him_. He tried to say something, tried to beg them but he didn’t have to use his words when their eyes trained in on his hand stroking himself. Maybe he was imagining it but as they approached he could see their lust rolling off them in waves and it only made him pump his fist faster. When Michael physically pushed Calum aside so he could climb onto the bed, that sight alone sent Luke over the edge for the first time that night. Maybe it was bad that he literally got off to his Alphas finally paying attention to him instead of Calum, but it felt too good for him to care. Michael tsked and took both of his wrists in his hands, lifting them over Luke’s head and holding them there. “Bad boy, Lucas. From now on, only me and Ashton are allowed to touch you there.” Calum made a small noise of displeasure and Michael rolled his eyes. “And Calum with permission.” 

“Say you understand,” Ashton commanded as he lazily dragged a hand up Luke’s thigh. 

Arching his back and pushing towards Ashton’s touch, Luke knew he would do anything the dominant boys said. “I understand. Please, Ash, please, it hurts.”

The drummer had fingers that Luke had once joked about being a foot long. Now all he could think about was those fingers inside him, stretching him open to be fucked raw. He almost got his wish when Ashton circled a finger around his puckered hole. A gush of slick burst from him at the feeling and he heard Calum gasp. 

“He’s so wet,” came the omega’s voice and Ashton hummed in agreement. Michael shifted so he was holding Luke down with one hand now. 

“I want to feel,” he said and didn’t bother with teasing Luke, he just pushed one finger right in making Luke cry out at the feeling. “So tight, kitten,” he mused as he started fucking Luke with his finger, pleased when the other boy started rolling his hips up. 

“And so responsive,” Ashton added on as he got his hand around Luke’s still-hard cock. The youngest boy moaned out both their names and Michael added another finger causing him to writhe underneath the hand still holding his arms down. It all felt so surreal as if he wasn’t even in the real world anymore, but even though he felt another orgasm approaching, he knew it would be just as unsatisfying as the first. What he _needed_ more than anything was to make his Alphas come. He needed their knots inside him. He needed to be mated. But Ashton stroked him through it as he released, clenching around Michael’s fingers. Luke tilted his chin down and saw himself covered in cum with Ashton and Michael hovering over him. They both looked at his face and smiled, but Luke bashfully turned his head to the side.

He wished he hadn’t. Off to the side, Calum was watching with eyes the size of saucers and a hand roughly palming himself through his pants. Luke whimpered when he noticed that no one was touching him anymore not even to hold his wrists down. He sat up on his elbows and saw the Alphas stripping down to add their clothes to the pile with Luke’s. With each new piece of exposed skin, Luke’s mouth would water and his cock would give an interested twitch. Forgetting the only rule they’d given him so far, Luke reached down to touch himself. The pleasure was short lived before Michael was growling and flipping Luke over to lay on his stomach. 

“You’re a naughty kitten. Kittens who disobey their Alphas get punished,” Luke started crying more than the small tears he’d let escape him before. He didn’t want to be punished, he only wanted to be fucked. 

“Michael,” he raised his ass up into the air, begging for it, but unfortunately his message was misinterpreted. 

“He’s dying for you to teach him a lesson,” Luke could hear the smirk in Ashton’s voice as the Alpha tangled his fingers in his hair and yanked. Forced to look up at his best friend, Luke hiccuped and stopped crying right away. “Maybe he’s a good omega after all.”

“Wanna be good. Wanna be good for you,” Luke agreed without hesitation. “Wanna-” he was cut off by his own yelp when Michael spread his cheeks and slapped his hand right over his hole. “Fuck me, please. I need it.”

Ashton released his hold on the omega’s hair, letting his face fall onto the pillows as Michael pulled his hips up even higher. “Yeah. Fuck him,” Ashton gave the other Alpha the permission he needed and Michael was guiding his cock to line up with Luke’s entrance before roughly pushing forward. Luke’s natural slick was enough to make the penetration easy, so he wasted no time in building up a fast pace. 

Luke was at last getting what he needed. One hand tangled into the sheets and the other grabbed onto Ashton’s thigh. There was a hand on his tail, gently petting the fur and it had to be Ash because Michael was gripping onto Luke’s hips so tight he’d have bruises. “Such a pretty kitty,” giggled Ashton switching from petting his tail to scratching behind a pink ear. Luke let out a high-pitched noise of pleasure and pushed his head up into the hand, but suddenly the gently scratching turned into a harsh grip in his hair. He thought that he had done something wrong, but the Alpha’s stern voice- a contrast to the small laugh just moments earlier- informed him that wasn’t the case. “Calum. No touching.” Luke was glad he wasn’t the only one who neglected the rule. Ashton continued, “If you want your hand on a cock so bad, come help me and Michael with the kitten.” 

And as Michael pounded into him from behind, Calum’s shaky fingers dragged along the length of his hardness and Luke trembled with the effort not to come again yet. It was all better than he could have ever imagined. His heat had been scary and painful at first, but now he had two of the best Alphas ever to help him through it and an omega to top it all off. He was in love and by the end of his heat, these boys would be his mates. 

“‘M gonna come,” Michael panted, changing from deep, hard thrusts to shallow ones. Desperate to feel his Alpha’s seed inside him, Luke clenched and unclenched his muscles. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Michael moaned out and then with one final groan of Luke’s name he drove in as deep as he could, before releasing. Luke met him there, reaching his own high as well. This time he felt his dick soften with it and his whole body cooled down about ten degrees. He’d made his Alpha come. “Good boy.” Luke preened at the phrase coming out of Michael’s mouth. “Such a good boy for me. Gonna be a good boy for Ashton, too?”

Luke nodded his head, smiling and rolling onto his back. He reached out towards Ashton with grabby hands and the Alpha cooed. “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Calum scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, but Michael had a hand around his throat before he could say anything.

“You’ll get your turn,” Michael insisted and kissed Calum before releasing his hold on his neck. Luke liked those words being said to the puppydog instead of to him like they so often were, but he didn’t like that Calum was being kissed and he wasn’t. Luke pouted and puckered up his lips as Ashton climbed over him. The Alpha obliged, giving him a small peck on the lips. 

“Ashton, I want a real kiss,” Luke insisted as Ashton focused on spreading his legs and lifting them up. The older boy bent down forcing Luke’s legs even closer to his chest and gave him a searing kiss, before pushing his tongue into his mouth. When he pulled back he bit gently into the omega’s bottom lip, nipped at his lip ring, and then sat all the way back on his haunches. Luke glanced over to Michael and Calum, saw the Alpha on his knees with Calum’s length inside his mouth. There was so much Luke wanted to do with all three of them, and tonight was just the beginning. 

Ashton was demanding his attention by tickling at his foot so Luke grinned down at him even though he was having troubles breathing properly. With his eyes locked on Ashton’s, he felt himself swelling up again as Ashton entered him. “Can’t tell what’s slick and what’s Michael,” the Alpha laughed as thrusted in and out, stretching Luke even more deliciously than Michael had. He now understood why Ashton, even though the shortest in the whole band, was the most dominant. 

“Ash, you’re so big,” Luke whined and pawed at the sheets beneath him. Last time he’d had Calum to help stroke him through being fucked, take his mind off of it and help him come. But this time there was nothing but Ashton rolling his hips into him and hitting a spot inside him that made him see stars. “Fuck,” he sobbed out, tears of pleasure and overstimulation soaking the pillow under his head. His sensitive ears made out Michael and Calum’s voices, but he didn’t know what they were talking about, just that they were talking about him. Knowing they were watching somehow aroused even more, and he squeezed tight around Ashton’s girth as he sent stripes of white hot cum onto his stomach without even being touched. 

He could feel Ashton’s knot pressing at his entrance and threatening to enter him. “Please, please, please,” he pleaded, reaching up and grabbing onto Ashton’s biceps. “Please, fill me up. Knot me, mate me, please.” His begging is what sent Ashton over the edge, but he didn’t knot Luke, just came inside him so his seed mixed with Michael’s. As soon as Ashton was out of him, Luke’s legs fell to the bed and his whole body was limp like a rag doll. He was tired, but could still feel the effects of the heat. So he lifted his head, staring at his three bandmates at the foot of the bed and wondering when they’d give him more. They were murmuring to each other, all naked and all spent already. Luke frowned. How was he supposed to mate with his Alphas if they weren’t even hard? Was he being too greedy?

“I can’t go another round yet, baby,” Michael apologized, moving to sit on the bed by Luke’s head. He pet his hair, occasionally brushing his hand across a twitching pink ear. The hybrid boy whined and flopped an arm in Michael’s direction as a poor attempt to grab for him. “How about we let Calum eat you out? Clean you up with his tongue until we’re ready to knot you?”

Luke already liked the idea, but the promise of being mated is what had him nodding his head vigorously. Calum was more than happy to oblige. His tail wagged as he climbed onto the bed and Luke couldn’t help but smile and scratch behind the doggy’s ear. With a grin and a slobbery tongue, Calum wasted no time in hooking Luke’s legs over his shoulders and getting to work on lapping up as much slick and cum as he could. He was overeager, fucking his tongue into Luke and causing the other boy to arch his bag and grab his hair. Ashton’s voice echoed around in his ears, but he sounded distant and far away. “Don’t make him cum before we’re ready or you’ll get spanked.” 

Luke thought that that only made Calum speed up what he was doing, but maybe it was just the way that Calum’s nose was pressing against his perineum that made him imagine it. His toes curled as Calum refused to let up on his assault with his tongue, exploring Luke like he needed the Alphas’ cum to live. He could hear Michael’s distinct growl as a warning, but Calum just reached up and pushed a finger into Luke as he slurped the fluids that it displaced. Luke was so over sensitive he started to move about on top of the sheets, some kind of wiggle that was between a squirm and a writhe. He tried to stave off his orgasm for Cal’s sake; He didn’t want the other omega to be punished because of him. He wanted them both to be good boys. 

But then Calum was crooking his finger against that spot, that bundle of nerves that made Luke think ‘fuck being a good boy’ and fall into another state of bliss. Only a small blotch of his release actually came out this time and Luke knew he was starting to tire. It was impossible for him to finish, though, until he either painfully waited out his heat or had an Alpha knot him. A loud ‘smack’ brought him out of his daze and he opened his eyes to see Calum bent over the edge of the bed in front of him, ass being handled by Ashton. He wasn’t sure if he was smelling his own arousal or Calum’s but either way, the room stunk with pheromones and it was making Luke’s head swim. He laid on his back as he tried to count the seconds that died with each moment he wasn’t being touched. Finally, though, on the fifth and final smack Calum received, the attention was on Luke again as who could only be Michael was getting onto his back next to him and hoisting Luke onto his chest like he weighed nothing. 

Pressed back to chest to Michael, Luke could feel something hard pressing between his asscheeks and when he wiggled his butt Michael moaned. He effortlessly spun Luke over and lifted his thigh slightly, pressing it against Luke’s semi. “Think you have one more in you?” Michael was asking, tracing his fingertips down Luke’s jaw and grabbing his chin. 

Luke nodded. “As many as it takes for you to knot me.”

“Patience, young grasshopper,” Michael ordered in a silly voice. Even though it made him smile, Luke knew it was still a demand so he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from begging any more. “Ride me, kitten. Want to see that tail bouncing up and down as you ride my cock.”

And who was Luke to deny Michael? He reached behind him and lined up his entrance right over Michael’s tip, hovering for a moment before sinking down until his ass was on Michael’s thighs. Before he could do anything else, someone was pushing his tail to the side and a very feely finger pressed at his hole, inviting itself to join Michael inside of Luke. Ashton and Calum watched in amazement as Luke took the extra digit so well, practically sucking it in as he sank down on Michael’s dick. The stretch was delightful, despite the pain. Or rather, he delighted in the pain. It was Ashton’s finger. He couldn’t tell at first but the length made it clear. And then there was another one and Luke fell forward onto Michael who had started to do the fucking himself, lifting Luke’s hips up only to push them down as he raised his own, always meeting Luke halfway. When Michael stopped, though, the fingers withdrew and the omega had a moment to remember how to breathe. He knew it was only the calm before the storm, but as he rested on Michael he concentrated on being relaxed. It would make what was coming so much easier. 

Just as he suspected, Ashton was joining Michael in the tight space that was meant to be residential to zero cocks and now had two. Luke cried out, his voice almost going and he didn’t even care. The only thing he could think about was how filled and stretched he felt. How loved he felt pressed between his two Alphas. Calum laughed and put it most accurately, “It’s a Luke sandwich.” 

“Yummy,” Michael played along, gumming at Luke’s shoulders before giving in and actually biting there. Luke moaned and pressed his neck closer to Michael who got the hint and began to nip and suck marks anywhere he could. Jealous, Ashton did the same from behind and Luke soaked in the attention. He wanted to be covered in bruises so everyone knew who he belonged to. He wanted to not be able to walk for days after his heat was over. Thinking about the long-lasting effects of being with his Alphas, Luke was again brought back to full hardness and he was confident now that he’d be able to reach that high one more time. 

He mewed like a cat when he felt Michael’s knot first, almost pushing Ashton out of him so it could fit. It was a new kind of full- one that didn’t just fill his hole, but made him feel satisfied _everywhere_. As cheesy as it was, it made his heart feel complete and when Ashton’s knot was inside him, Luke knew he would never have to be sad again. “I love you,” he breathed out, voice strained and buckets of sweat pouring off him.

“Are you okay, Luke?” Ashton asked from on top of him, pressing a sweet kiss to his ear. Luke just repeated the same three words over and over again until Michael shushed him with a kiss. Luke loved Michael, Luke loved Ashton, Luke loved Calum. He’d scream it from the top of the bus if he wasn’t still locked to his Alphas. He endured what they gave him, letting the two of them work up the rhythm so he could lie there and take it. As he neared his final orgasm of the night, he feared that he wouldn’t be able to do it. Everything was burning, a different burn than he had felt when he got offstage but still painful. Luke tried to focus on the pleasure of the friction and the kissing and the-

Coming. Luke nearly blacked out with the force of it, completely unexpected as he tried to get away from the feeling but had nowhere to go. Now he was completely spent- not even a single spurt of cum that time, though- and still waiting for Michael and Ashton to finish. As much as he wanted to go to sleep, curled up with his best friends, Luke never wanted this moment to end. He voiced as much, but was pretty sure his words were garbled and incomprehensible because Michael just giggled and told him it was cute when they fucked him senseless. But that was okay because Luke was cute. 

A few minutes more of thrusting and Michael’s knot erupted and he came with his eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. Just because it was there, Luke sucked his own mark onto Michael, something he thought he might be paying for later, but nothing the Alpha protested at the time. He whined when Michael pulled out, but grateful he still had Ashton he clenched just to remind him that he wanted him there. Ashton stroked his spine appreciatively as he continued to drive into him from behind, sending Luke back and forth on top of Michael. Calum decided to join then he saw things were winding down and he wanted help with his own ‘problem’ before cuddling. Luke was the one to handle it this time, without even having to be told to. He got a hand around Calum, and just as he started to wonder what it would feel like in his mouth, Ashton had his hips in a death grip as he knotted Luke to his own completion. Luke could feel the evidence of Mike and Ash’s pleasure dripping down his thigh when Ashton pulled out and he squeezed his ring of muscles tight to try and keep anymore from escaping. He wanted to keep his mates inside him, maybe even their babies. 

Luke was getting ahead of himself, though. He groaned as he tried to roll off of Michael, but to no avail. He was too weak to even sit up, but the smell was starting to get to him and he /hated/ how sticky he was. But it was all part of being a presented omega so Luke figured he shouldn’t complain too much. Especially when three boys began to wipe him up with wet and dry cloths until he was as clean as possible without an actual bath or shower. Luke realized he wouldn’t have to bathe alone ever again, nor would he have to sulk while Calum showered with an Alpha. 

“How do you feel, kitten?” Ashton asked as he climbed into bed, pushing the covers down so everyone could join the cuddle puddle. Luke hadn’t expected to be checked up on so much, but should have because his Alphas were so good at taking care of him.

“Yay!” Luke answered and it didn’t make much sense, but it was definitely how he felt. He felt _‘yay’_ about everything. 

And when he woke up in the early hours of the morning, another wave of his heat passing through him, he didn’t have to worry because his Alphas were happy to help him. The news that Luke presented was well received by their management team who were more than understanding when it came to rescheduling the concerts for the next couple of nights. Luke was the luckiest omega in the world. He loved his pink ears, especially when Michael or Ashton told him how pretty they were. And he could ask for anything in the world and his Alphas would climb over each other to try and provide. And Calum was extremely helpful with the transition from being ignored constantly to drowning in attention.

The first morning after his heat was over, Luke wandered into the kitchenette of the bus to get a bowl of cereal. Calum called to him on the way out the lounge’s door, which wasn’t hard since he was walking so slow from being sore anyway. Each step was a reminder of how well his Alphas treated him during his first heat. “You know they won’t want you to do that yourself.” 

Luke just shrugged, not believing that things would actually be different now that he was of age. He was wrong. He’d barely gotten the cabinet door open when Michael had an arm wrapped around his waist and was physically dragging him to a seat at the table. Luke winced when he sat down, achy beyond belief. But then Michael was dropping pain pills in front of him along with a water bottle and empty bowl. Luke watched in awe as Michael poured him the bowl of cornflakes and Luke started to cry. 

Ashton was on him in an instant, pushing Michael away and automatically assuming the other Alpha had done something wrong. “What’s the matter, Luke? How can we make it better?” It was a known fact that Alphas couldn’t stand seeing an omega, especially their own, sad or crying. 

“Nothing’s the matter,” Luke explained with a watery laugh. “I’m just so fucking happy.”

And, yeah. Luke was the luckiest omega in the world.


End file.
